


Poison Kiss

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha!Ai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I got this idea at 3:15am, I like the dynamic but I don't like the mpreg that goes with it can we fetus deletus, Jealous sex, M/M, Omega!Reiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, abit of fluff, but no mpreg, so they can't get pregnant, when I write a/b/o I make the omega males 'defective'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Ai just wants to remind Reiji who exactly he belongs to.





	Poison Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at time* oh boy 3am time for that gay smut

 

"You're panting so hard for me," Ai mused, leaning over Reiji's shaking, naked form. Reiji laid on his back, his wrists bound by a pair of green fluffy handcuffs to the headboard, his legs spread wide as Ai sat between them, and a metallic cock ring fit snug on his dick. Reiji opened his eyes, looking up at Ai, his gray eyes blurred with tears of need. "Ai-Ai...p-ple..." he gasped, begging for more than just afew touches. Begging for Ai to  _move._ Ai, who had his own dick inside of Reiji's ass, hummed abit, giving a hard, measured thrust, making him cry out.

"I don't think you grasp the severity of this, Reiji," Ai said, stilling his hips. "I am glad you are getting along with your kouhais but, those hugs were too long. A hug should last 1.02 seconds, your hug with Tokiya and Otoya was 5.64 seconds," he frowned, moving his hands to grip under Reiji's thighs to lift his lower half up more before rolling his hips.

"Haaa..! Nng..! It's just...been so long...missed them!" Reiji gasped, gripping his hands into fists as drool slid past his lips. "A-and T-Tokki is a-already...haaa....Otoyan's alpha!"

Ai moved one hand to give Reiji's exposed ass a quick, yet sharp, smack. "I wasn't finished. Do not talk back to me," he said firmly, "I do not _ever_ want to see you hugging other people longer than the allotted time. Of course, I do not expect you to be precise," that wouldn't be fair, Reiji wasn't a robot, "but I do want a rough estimate. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes!"

"Yes  _what_?"

"Y-yes, master," Reiji corrected.

"Good boy," Ai growled, starting to buck his hips into Reiji's ass. "You're _mine_ , do you understand me? _I_ claimed you, you belong to _me_!" he leaned forward as his hips continued their pace, his teeth biting down on the exact spot on Reiji's neck that had Reiji mewling and crying out in pleasure, the spot that would mark easily. He licked at the flesh, pulling away to admire the hickey he'd given _his_ omega. He moved to his collarbone and repeated this process a couple more times. All the while Reiji squirmed and moaned and begged, panting. 

"So cute..." Ai rumbed, his thumbs grazing Reiji's nipples. He sighed. "It doesn't really matter how many time we have had sexual intercourse, I always seem to be mesmerized by you submitting to me like this."

"Ai-Ai, please," Reiji begged, "lemme cum!"

Ai didn't pause his movements. "Oh? Let you cum? Now why would I let you do that? I don't think you've quite learned your lesson," he said calmly, squeezing down on Reiji's hardened nipples.

"I- I've learned! I've learned! Please! I n-need to cum!" Reiji threw his head back.

Ai hummed abit, smirking. "So you want this..." he trailed one hand to Reiji's dick, slowly dragging one finger from the tip to the ring, "off of you?"

Reiji cried out.

"Hmm. No, I do not think I will allow you to cum," he took his hand away, "after all," he gazed almost coldly down at Reiji, "you _are_ being punished."

To be seen wearing such a torturous device underneath the intense scrutiny of his alpha Ai Mikaze wasn't something Reiji was particularly keen on. But, as Ai said, he was being punished. Ai was a cool man...robot. But he wasn't completely cruel. This was just punishment, if Reiji told Ai that not being able to cum was physically hurting him, Ai would stop and take it off, letting him finish, before holding him. That's the kind of alpha Ai was. Reiji knew, everytime they tried new things in bed, if Reiji showed the slightest signs of being uncomfortable, Ai would never force him into it.

Hell, the first time they had sex was when Reiji was in heat. The rest of Quartet Night had been out while Reiji called in sick. He vividly remembered humping his pillows and wanting cock in him. How could an omega live with three alphas and still be suffering heat? It was cruel to him. But he couldn't make remarks about that, as he used suppressants, making everyone believe he was an alpha. That way Quartet Night can maintain an all-alpha theme band going on. He knew Otoya was an omega, as was Natsuki. Masato and Cecil were betas. And Tokiya, Syo, and Ren were alphas. If his kouhais found out that he was an omega...well, the respect he gained from them wouldn't be so high.

The memory of Ai though, arriving home early with some soup from a nearby fast food place in hand plagued his thoughts. He remembered Ai opening the door and freezing in shock at the sight of the poor omega playing with himself.  _"I had my suspicions that you were an omega, but I was never sure. I suppose this clears that up,"_ he had mused, cheeks red. When Reiji had begged Ai to just fuck him for the love of god fuck him, Ai dropped the soup, slammed the door shut and removed all his clothes by the time he reached Reiji, and before he even came, he asked Reiji if he could knot him. That was when Ai had claimed him.

And ever since then, they've been very...active.

"Tell you what," Ai's voice broke him from his reverie, "if you say my name, I'll take the cock ring off of you and let you cum."

"Ai-Ai!"

"Louder," Ai began thrusting again.

"Ai-Ai!"

" _Scream_ my name, Reiji," Ai growled.

"AI-AI!"

"That's better," Ai picked up the pace, every word he enunciated he ended up giving harder thrusts. "You're _mine_ , Reiji. You are _my_ omega, _not_ Tokiya's. If you _ever_ pull this stunt _again_ , I will _not_ hesitate to punish you _more_. Do you _understand_ me?"

"Y-YES!" Reiji sobbed.

Ai stopped moving to get the ring off of Reiji's cock and tossed it somewhere on the floor along with their clothes, before he began pounding relentlessly inside of him, relishing every moan and scream that fell from Reiji's mouth. In no time at all, Reiji orgasmed.

"Reiji...I'm knotting..." Ai warned, cumming inside of Reiji and pausing, panting, as the process began. It was the only way to relieve an omega from heat, but it also felt good on the alpha and omega. Once that locked feel was gone, Ai pulled out, admiring Reiji's disheveled and sweaty appearance. He leaned down and kissed each hickey tenderly, before he undid the cuffs and tossed them aside. Reiji rubbed his wrists and looked up at Ai, his eyes a little sad.

Ai knew in an instant what was wrong.

"Reiji," Ai cupped his face, "please do not worry about being infertile. I do not care about that. I want _you_."

"But, an omega is supposed to-"

"I do not care," Ai repeated, "I did not claim you solely to have your babies. I claimed you because I wanted to. Because you did too. Because I love you," he smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before laying down next to him, his cyan eyes soft. "There is no one else in this world who I can see myself with."

"Ai-Ai..." Reiji's eyes watered in joy, smiling. He felt Ai press his forehead against his, their noses gently brushing against eachother. Reiji felt so lucky to have Ai as his alpha. Even if he was a little cool, he had a massive soft spot for Reiji, and protected him. Made him feel happy and loved. It was likely his alpha instincts, but still. "I love you too, Ai-Ai."

Ai scooted over, moving so they were underneath the blankets, ignoring the mess. They could clean up in the morning. He wrapped his arms around Reiji, holding him close. Reiji relaxed. "Goodnight, Reiji. Sleep well," Ai whispered with a genuine and abit tired smile. He leaned in, giving Reiji a slow, loving kiss before pulling away

And after that, Reiji fell into a peaceful sleep, in his alpha, arms, smiling as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE IN TO TEMPTATION, MY PROMISE TO YOU...  
> comments appreciated ...


End file.
